From the Nightmares of Davey Jones
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan. Peter is acting strange, lots of funny things are going on, what elais do you need to know?Ch.5 Up!
1. Pranks,Pranks and more Pranks

Zafiel: Your probably not familiar with me, my name is DarkLordZafiel also DLZ and friends call me Zafiel and the reason why your not familiar with me is because I mostly write Anime fanfics, but I want to take a brake from that right now. So here we go.  
  
From the Nightmares of Davey Jones  
Ch.1. Pranks, Pranks and more Pranks  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was raining. The lost boys had to stay inside with nothing to do but listen to Wendy's stories, not that they mind. While the lost boys listened to Wendy, Peter looked out the window, not paying any attention to Wendy, for some reason he just couldn't relax he felt tense like sensed something was wrong. Tinkerbelle noticed his unusual behavior.  
  
"What's wrong Peter?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Tink, I don't know." He said as the lightning streaked across the sky. She began to worry. Time flew quickly and soon everyone was in bed and sound asleep, all except for Peter, as he lay awake he wondered why he was so tense, it was like he felt something bad was going to happen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As morning came he was still tense but not as tense as he last night. He herd Slightly get out of bed and go to the kitchen for food and then he screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhh, somebody get me down!" his screaming woke everyone up.  
  
"Slightly what in Never Land are you yelling about?" Asked Nibs and then he saw him hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Slightly what are you doing hanging from the ceiling?" asked Curly.  
  
"I was just heading into the kitchen to get something to eat and all of the sudden I'm hanging upside down from the ceiling." Peter flew up and cut him down.  
  
"Somebody set a trap, but I don't know how or why." Said Peter.  
  
"If you ask me it's a stupid place to put a trap." said one of the twins. Peter didn't under stand how someone could have come in and set a trap with out him hearing anything. One thing was for sure, they need to keep their eyes open.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mean while on the Jolly Roger. The pirates were just waking up. Then Smee noticed he had a string tied to his arm and accidentally pulled it and then all of the hammocks turned over and all of the pirates fell out of their hammocks and landed on top of one another.  
  
"Ow Cookson get the heck off of a me or I'll knock the liven day lights out of yea." Said Mullin.  
  
"Ah, you're all crushing my bones, I sear you all weigh a ton." said Billy who was at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"What in the name of god is going on heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeee!" said Hook who fell in a hole as he walked in the door.  
  
"Oh boy the captain not going to be when he gets out." said Billy as he got up.  
  
"What blumen idiot put this bloody hole here!" yelled Hook as he crawled out of the hole.  
  
"I swear captain I did not see that hole there last evening." said Starkey.  
  
"Me nether captain." said Mason.  
  
"This boat must be a haunted captain." said Smee.  
  
"Oh what nonsense, there are no such things as spirits." yelled Hook.  
  
"What about that time your dead brother tried to kill us all?" asked Billy.  
  
"Well..Uh..Shut up!" yelled Hook.  
  
"My guess is that it was those pesky brats." Said Mullin.  
  
"Well there sadly mistaken if they think they're going to get away with this one. Get the long boats ready we're going a shore." Said Hook.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Lost boys went to go fishing and the entire time they were walking to the river Peter was keeping his eye open. When they got to fishing none of them were having any luck.  
  
"It looks like the fish are some where else in the river today. Lets head down stream." said Nibs. So they head down river then Nibs stepped on something and then a whole lot of fish landed on top of him.  
  
"Nibs are you alright." asked John.  
  
"Yeah but I feel all yucky."  
  
"What happened Nibs?" asked Tootles.  
  
"I don't know I looked up in the sky and a bunch of fish fell on top of me."  
  
"Well at least we know what happened to all the fish." said Curly.  
  
"Ha ha very funny." Said Nibs. As they helped Nibs out of the pile of fish Hook and his men are going to run into a little problem them selves.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hook and his men are now on shore looking for the lost boys. Then they all tripped on thread of line and then squirt guns started shooting at them. The lost boys from a distance herd all the yelling and cursing and came flying in to see what it was about.  
  
"Peter Pan is this your doing!" asked Hook as Peter came flying in.  
  
"If your talking about all the pranks, were getting them to." answered Peter.  
  
"But then who.." asked Billy as he was interrupted by singing.  
  
Fifteen men on a dead mans chest yo ho ho in a bottle of rum.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Zafiel: tell me what ya think. The secrets will be reveled in the next chapter.  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: Yea I can't wait.  
  
Zafiel: See ya next time. 


	2. Zafiel and Tsuki Ryuu, the Trouble Maker...

Zafiel: Where back.  
  
From the Nightmares of Davey Johns  
Ch.2. Zafiel and Tsuki Ryuu the trouble makers  
  
"Oh, this here island is haunted!" screamed Smee.  
  
"Wait a minute." said Peter. He threw his knife (wheal don't blame me I've been watching to many Kong fu shows.) and two suspicious people jumped up to one of the higher branches, still hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Aw, we were hoping to have more fun with you." said the taller one.  
  
"Are you the ones responsible for all this?" asked Peter.  
  
"If you must know yes." said the shorter one.  
  
"How in the dickens were you two bloody ingrates able to sabotage are ship in the middle of the bloody night with out us hearin nothing of it!" yelled Hook.  
  
"Be careful of what you call us or you'll regret it." spoke the shorter one.  
  
"As an answer to your question, well lets just say its one of the talents we posies." said the taller one.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Wendy.  
  
"Ah yes are names." said the taller one. Then stepped out of the shadows, reveling herself to be a 18 year old girl in strange cloths and a cape.  
  
"I am Tsuki Ryuu searcher of the past.". The other stepped out of the shadows reveling a 13 year old girl with green hair and green eyes and dressed in a white trench coat.  
  
"And I am Zafiel, Demon hunter."  
  
"Know that we know who did all that stuff to us you're going to get it!" yelled Mullins as he and the other Pirates charged at them. In the blink of an eye all of the Pirates were down on the ground with Zafiel and Tsuki Ryuu still standing.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that to get by our defenses." said Zafiel. Not knowing that Billy was behind them ready to fire his gun. Tsuki Ryuu noticed this and quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" she yelled accidentally hitting Zafiel sending her straight into him.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Ops.". Zafiel was able to prevent herself from falling on top of Billy who was on the ground with their lips very close to meeting. Billy blushed as he could hear his heart beating. (I have a picture of this.)  
  
"Oh why do you always get the cute ones!" yelled Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"Like I can help it." said Zafiel as she landed back on the ground.  
  
"How could two young ladies defeat the lot of my pirates in a matter of seconds? Uh I won't allow it!" yelled Hook as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"Ah suit yourself." answered Zafiel as she pulled out a huge sword from her trench coat one handed, the others could only gasp with wide eyes and jaw on the floor. Then jump up high in the air an attack. Hook surprised closed his eyes held out his sword above him to defend himself. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and she was gone. He looked all around him for Zafiel, not realizing she was sitting on top of his head and everyone had a sweat drop on their head. (What can I say I love Anime.)  
  
"Knock knock." said Zafiel as knocked on Hooks forehead. At that Hook looked up and saw Zafiel take to the air.  
  
"You can fly." said Peter gasping.  
  
"Why did you not attack me?" yelled Hook.  
  
"Ah, you're not worth fighting." answered Zafiel.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Come on Ryuu-chan lets go exploring."  
  
"Finally you're done playing." Tsuki Ryuu said as she flew to the air with Zafiel and the Lost Boys right behind them. Leaving Hook and his men dumbfounded.  
  
After a little while of flying Zafiel and Tsuki Ryuu landed back on the ground and continued walking and came across a lagoon with mermaids fighting over...a brush.  
  
"If you ask me they're like Evil cloned Malabo Barbies from tenth level of Hell." said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"I disagree they're more like Evil cloned Ranma's fiancés from Weird Al." answered Zafiel.  
  
"You and Weird Al, but your probably right." said Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"Uh I'd get away from there if I were you." said Wendy.  
  
"Huh, why?" all of the sudden the mermaids pulled Zafiel into the Lagoon.  
  
"That's why."  
  
"Ahhhhh." yelled Zafiel as all the Lost Boys ran over to the side of the Lagoon.  
  
"Why don't you jump in and get her?" asked Slightly.  
  
"She can take care of herself." answered Tsuki Ryuu. Then a bunch of light came from the Lagoon and then faded and then a mermaid shot straight out of the water and fell onto the side of the Lagoon and then several other mermaids fallowed. Then Zafiel popped out of the water.  
  
"Well I got my fishing done for today."  
  
"Ahh, there's evil in it!!"  
  
"Where in Never Land did that come from." asked Nibs.  
  
"I don't even want to know." answered Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
"If you ask me your nothing but trouble." said Tink.  
  
"Well you better get used to it Pinky cause were going to be staying at your place for awhile."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zafiel: HA HA, well I hope you like it please send a review to let me know. I hope you'll like the next chapter "Baths and Perverts" see ya. 


	3. Baths and Perverts

Zafiel: I'm baaaaacccckkk! So hows life? With out further adue.  
  
From the Nightmares of Davey Jones  
  
Ch.3. Baths and Perverts  
  
After a long argument with Tinkerbell and after getting settled in with the Lost Boys, Zafiel and Tuski Ryuu found a hot spring and decided to take a bath.  
  
"Come on in the water feels great." Said Tuski.  
  
"Hang on I'm coming." Said Zafiel. After adjusting them selves Zafiel decided to strike a conversation. Meanwhile not too far away.  
  
"Stop yer belly aching ye lazy buldsrats. We'll find those young scallywags even if it means our lives. What is that?" said Hook as he voices. The pirates followed the voices and found the mostly submerged in the hot water (only are heads and shoulders are showing) and ducked behind a rock (not whaching) and listened.  
  
"So is it him the one were looking for?" asked Zafiel.  
  
"Oh yeah it's him." Said Tuski.  
  
"So is he a threat?" asked Zafiel.  
  
"Of course not, you know it wouldn't kill you to use your brain every now and then and I know how smart you really are so stop pretending, besides I don't think he even knows what he is or what he's cable of." Said Tuski.  
  
"That's weird not knowing what you are." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Speak for your self." Answered Tuski.  
  
"So whats the point in staying we found out what we needed to know?"  
  
"Look we were sent here to investigate and besides look at it as a vacation."  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Zafiel.  
  
"Wait did you here that?" Said Tuski. Looking over at the rock and saw a hint of movement. And summoning magic for a spell, but before she could finish she herd a familiar voice.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!" yelled a spell casting Zafiel. Then a ball of fire shot from her hand and shot at the rock and then they heard yells and screams from the blown up pirates. Both grabbed a towel and went to find out the perverts.  
  
"Perverts!!!" yelled Zafiel.  
  
"We are not perverts!!!" yelled Jukes back at Zafiel.  
  
"What happened." Asked John with the Lost Boys following behind who heard the explosion.  
  
"Whats wrong with Jukes." Asked Toodles. And he was right because Jukes all the sudden fell down and started to stutter.  
  
"Y-y-you h-have a t-t-t-t-tail!!!!!" yelled Jukes. And every body turned their heads and found he was right. Zafiel had a tail. 


	4. I have a tail

Zafiel: Hi, I ...am being attacked by my little brother's friend! Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been writing but I'm improving. Here it is.  
  
From the Nightmares of Davey Jones  
  
Ch.4. I have a tail  
  
"Zafiel you have a tail?" Asked Toodles.  
  
"Serously, have you ever thought of cutting it off?" asked Tsuki. Zafiel grabbed her tail and held it close and looked like she was about to cry. It was a long monkey like tail except it matched the color of her hair, green.  
  
"Hey Tusma..or whatever her name is also has a tail." Said Slightly. Tsuki Ryuu did have a tail but it was different from Zafiel's, her tail looked similar to that of a lions but it had three orbs on it.( makes you wonder how she able to carry them around)  
  
"Drat." Said Tsuki.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, the lassies are horrible she-demons!" Yelled Smee.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEMONS!!!!!!!!" yelled Zafiel in a firey rage.  
  
"Uh, Zafiel don't you think we should get changed?" Noticing that they still had nothing but the towels on and Zafiel was still standing on top of Billy ( Whose gotten a nose bleed and Zafiel had apparently forgotten about him) Zafiel screamed.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" while screaming she was punching him at super hi speed. "AAAAHHHHHH!!! PERVERT!!!".  
  
"Zafiel I think we should go back to the Lost Boys hide away." Said Tsuki gathering up their clothes.  
  
"Huh oh good Idea." Said Zafiel leaping back into the forest with everyone following.  
  
"Don't let those brats get away!!!" yelled Hook.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Zafiel was sitting by herself outside of the Hide away over looking nighttime in NeverLand when a blue light fluttered up.  
  
"Hi BlueBell were have you been?" asked Zafiel.  
  
"I've been visiting Fairy World, I see you have gotten settled." Replied BlueBell, a fairy in a fluffy blue and white dress with pink hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Well we had a little run in with the pirates."  
  
"Oh they always cause trouble."  
  
"Better add perverts to the list."  
  
"I bet you Tsuki gave them a run for their money."  
  
"We sure did, never knew what hit them."  
  
"Speaking of being sneaky." Said a voce.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Ahh! Go away!" yelled BlueBell.  
  
"Why I came to see you." The figure could be seen quit clearly now and showed the form of a blue cat on two feet and yellow gloves.  
  
"Annoy me is more like it you realize of course your not suppose to be in this story."  
  
"Um I'll be going now." Said BlueBell. After she left they continued talking.  
  
"Judging by the sound of your voce something happened when you meet those pirates."  
  
"Beat it."  
  
"Ah ha, I knew it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Of course you know falling in love with someone involved with your mission is agent the rules."  
  
"WHAT!!! Ok first of all I'm not in love with anyone, second of all I don't plan on it."  
  
"Sorry did I offend you?"  
  
"Writers Block one of these days I am going to kill you, and if you don't want that to be today I suggest you run." She said with a strong grip on her sword, which was plainly in view.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"I'm gonna clobber you!" she swung her sword like crazy but wasn't hitting him. Then he disappeared. That could only mean that some ones coming. She listened and heard footsteps approaching.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zafiel: whew done.  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: Final the brats are gone and I don't mean the lost boys. 


	5. What's that feeling called?

Zafiel: My last chapter. I know it's been short.  
  
From the Nightmares of Davey Jones  
  
Ch.5. What's that feeling called  
  
Billy Jukes was standing near the side of the ship looking over nighttime in Neverland. His thought kept on going back to the green haired girl. She was a strange one, he's never seen a girl that can hold a huge sword like that one handed, or one with a green tail and turns things on fire. And yet-  
  
"Don't go thinking 'bout woman Billy, there's evil in it." Said Mullins.  
  
"I am not.... well maybe." Said Billy "Is she even human?"  
  
"Thee little one, like I dun told yah Billy boy there's evil in 'em, everyone of 'em, at least ta me." Then he left.  
  
"She was kind of cute." Thought Billy. "and I don't think she's as bad as Mullin thinks, stop Billy she's the enemy one of those LostBoys,...still."  
  
* * *  
  
"Who's there?" asked Zafiel as she could feel someone approaching.  
  
"It's just me." said Peter  
  
"Peter what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was wondering where you were, you disappeared after dinner."  
  
"Thanks for the thought, but I can take care of my self."  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
"No not at all." There was a long silence between them until Peter spoke up.  
  
"I didn't know you had a tail."  
  
"Well no offence but that was kind of the point."  
  
"It must be neat having a tail."  
  
"Ya, I've had it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Your different from the rest of us aren't you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I wish I could be like you, strong and fast."  
  
"Yeah well I had lots of practice."  
  
"You look cute too in that playful smile of yours." Zafiel blushed at this comment. 'He didn't just say that, did he?' thought Zafiel. Peter wasn't so sure but he felt a connection to green haired girl. 'What is this feeling?' thought Peter.  
  
"Zafiel?"  
  
"Yeah." Zafiel responded still blushing.  
  
"How long will you be staying?"  
  
"For awhile I believe."  
  
"Then we can do this again."  
  
"Do what again?" she said still blushing.  
  
"Whatch the stars again." Zafiel didn't realize it before but most of the time Peter was staring at the stars. She noticed the stars in Neverland shone more britly here then anywhere else. Then she laid down near to where Peter was laying and thought 'I wouldn't mind doing this every now and then, with my friends here of course.  
  
* * *  
  
Zafiel: Yay finished.  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: Finally.  
  
Zafiel: I will be making my sequel soon, this one will be a horror fic. 


End file.
